Are You Joking?
by Albi1
Summary: Fred Weasley falls for Hermione, Hermione runs away for awhile and comes back for a war, prankster style war. First story. Whooo! This story is done!
1. Ronniekinns' present

_**First story, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Fred Weasley had the perfect life anyone could ask for. He has a awesome joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he half owns with his twin brother George Weasley. He thought he had it pretty good, amazing life he had once thought, before he saw a girl, a girl who changed his life, made it not perfect anymore. Sadly she has a boyfriend, who by the way is his own younger brother Ron. That's where the story starts from here. 

"Fred! Help! Now!" George yelled to the backroom of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where Fred was thinking of the certain girl he loves so much. Fred sighed and walked to the front store.

"Yeah? What do you need help with?" Fred asked. George pointed to a girl at the shelfs, "Is that Hermione?"

George nodded, and was smiling slyly.

"It sure is bro, now go to her and tell her that you love her so much." George laughed, but Fred glared at him.

"Hey, Fred? Or is it George? Whatever one of you come here and help me!" Hermione called.

"Now or never bro." George whispered before he walked in the backroom. 'I hate it when he does that!' Fred thought angerly, 'You know you love it when I do that though!' George said in Fred's thoughts, 'Stay outta my thoughts!'

"Are you coming or what!" Hermione yelled at Fred. 'God it's not like we're married...' Fred thought, 'You wish though.' George said in Fred's thoughts again. "Finally, ok I need to get Ron something for his birthday... Of course you already got him something, but I didn't and it's his birthday tomorrow and I didn't get him anything. So I need your help to find something for him." Hermione said in one breath.

"Uh oh... It's Ronniekinns birthday! I totally forgot! Ahh well I guess I can't help you." Fred said walking away before he saw the disappointed face Hermione got.

"Sooo, did you tell her?" George asked in Ginny voice.

"No, she wanted help to find Ickle Ronniekinns a birthday present. Did you know it's his birthday? I forgot." Fred asked while finding a chair to sit on.

"Yeah, of course I remembered Ronniekinns birthday. I got him a sweater and put Ickle Ronniekinns on the front and back of it." George laughed.

"Well Hermione probably thinks I'm a jerk of a brother to forget Ronnie's birthday." Fred said angerly. The twins sat there for ten minutes before they heard a knock.

"Fred? We can go shopping together to get a present if you like?" Hermione said. George looked at Fred with a raised eyebrow, before opening the door for Hermione.

"Mione! My gal, what a great idea, Fred would love to go shopping with you." George laughed. Fred glared at George before he left to go shopping with the girl he completely loves.

* * *

New chapter tomorrow 


	2. Hurry up!

**Chapter 2! And yes Fred and George have a twin connection so they can hear each others thoughts. Sorry I messed up, Ron's birthday was the next day not the same day they go shopping. So sorry for that.**

* * *

Fred spend the rest of the day shopping for a present for Ronniekinns' birthday, that Fred forgot all about. Fred did enjoy spending time with Hermione, and he was pretty sure Hermione did too. 

"Fred?" Hermione said quietly, "Umm would you be mad if I told you that I like being with you...as a friend I mean." Hermione added quickly. Fred started grinning, "What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine that you like being around me, I always thought you didn't like me for being a troublemaker." Fred laughed, Hermione did too.

"Well to be exact I did sometimes think of you as a troublemaker, but a lot of times I thought of you as someone who just wants to be known for who they are. Like I thought you were kinda cute." Hermione's eyes went wide, "I mean I... Sorry I gotta go." Hermione ran off while Fred just sat there with his mouth open, ten minutes later he decided to go back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey Fred, I just saw Hermione walk by, and her face was beat red, what did you do to her? Did you kiss her or something?" George laughed.

"No, she said that she thought I was cute in school." The twins both grinned, " Wait are you smiling?" Fred asked.

"Because my brother, twin to be exact said that his crush said he was cute in school. And well I don't think she stopped thinking you were cute." George laughed.

"You know something I don't, don't you?" Fred questioned.

"Kind of. And I'm don't telling you, because Hemione would kill me if I did." George said, " By the way are you going to tell her that you luuvvv her?"

"No and yes. No I'm not going to tell and yes I decided I'll never tell her." Before George could argue back Fred ran to the flat upstairs.

* * *

"Fred wake up! Mum said we were to be at the Burrow in fifth teen minutes!!" George yelled in Fred's ear making Fred jump out of bed hitting George in the head in the process. "Ow!! What was that for? And where is you pyjamas?!" George asked rubbing his head. 

"Sorry, I must of had a Howler in my pillow..." Fred mumbled.

"Try having a Howler from Mum and Hermione at the same time! It's horrible. By the way Hermione said to say to you 'Hi Fred, sorry for running out on you, we need to talk when you get to the Burrow.' I wonder why she would want to talk to you of all people she could talk too, she choose you. Wow I thought maybe just maybe she'll notice me, ha I don't want that after that Howler she gave me, yelling all the stuff if I don't force you to go to the Burrow...I mean if we don't go to the Burrow." George said.

"Don't force me? Why would you need to force me?" Fred asked confused.

"Well hurry up! We only have... TEN minutes!! Get a move on Fred or Mum and Hermione will kill us if we're late for Ickle Ronniekinns birthday!" George ran out of Fred's room.

'Yeah great...I'd rather be late than get there early.' Fred thought.

'Believe me, you do NOT want to be late this time. You didn't hear the Howlers from those two...' George said in Fred's mind.

'Stop interfering my thoughts!" Fred thought angrily.

"I will if you hurry up! I'm going to leave you if your not ready in five minutes! Then Hermione will kill you instead of both of us!' George thought back. Fred finally decided it was best to be there on time instead of being killed by Hermione or his Mum.

* * *

**I promise I'll update soon. Ahaha my friend gave me that idea that Fred should jump outta bed naked lol. And sorry I didn't update last night, believe me you did not want me too because it would of made no sense. I drank a lot of pop and I was really hyper. And Lara Zed I know I made spelling mistakes, I just realized it on Friday.**


	3. Stay Away from me!

**Ok chapter 3. All right!! Raise the roof everyone!! I think this is pretty cool. Ok this chapter is going to jump around characters a lot, the line of characters goes like this, Fred, Fred & Hermione, Everyone, Fred & Hermione again, Fred, George & Hermione, Fred. I'm trying to make longer chapters, so that's way I'm going to make it jump around, sorry if you get confused on the way, next time it'll just jump around between Fred & Hermione. This chapter is important, probably the most important chapter in the story so far. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Fred walked with George to the Burrow, which has a lot of noise coming from it. 

"Fred? Do you really love her?" George asked, stopping. Fred nodded.

"Yeah I think I do, why?" Fred asked, looking at his twin.

"Well I was wondering if you two will ever get together, from what I see, I think she really loves Ron, but hey what I do I know right?" Fred smiled, while George laughed. They started walking again.

"Hey George? Or is it Fred? Never mind... TWINS!! Help me in the kitchen!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen when the twins walked in.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley? Do you mind if I steal Fred for a minute?" Hermione asked looking anywhere but Fred.

"Go ahead dear." Molly replied. Fred smiled, because he didn't have to help his Mum anymore. George gave the look that said 'Aww no fair!!'

* * *

Fred followed Hermione outside, smiling still. 

"Ok Fred you know why I want to talk to you right?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Uhh yeah I think so. Is it because you think I'm irresistible?" Fred grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I was...I...well it's about me and-"

"-And me?" Fred laughed now. Hermione glared at him.

"No! It's about me and Ron!" Hermione snapped. Fred's face fell (Not literally)

"What about Ickle Ronnie? I know one word to describe him too. Git." Fred stormed off. Hermione's eyes started to tear up.

* * *

"Mum! I'm going home! Nobody can stop me!" Fred bellowed at his Mum. 

"No! Your not going home!! Your staying here! Fredrick Weasley don't you dare yell at me again either!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back. Fred walked angrily to the sitting room where everyone ran too when Fred started yelling. 'George can you hear me?' Fred thought, George nodded, 'Good, because I need to tell you something. I don't like Hermione anymore. Don't give that look either.' Fred told George. Everyone was wondering why the twins were looking at each other.

"Umm Everyone, Hermione and I have something important to tell you all." Ronniekins said eagerly, "We're moving in together." Fred had it, he can't stay here anymore.

"That's it!! I'm leaving and no one try and stop me!!" Fred yelled before storming out the door. Hermione quickly followed.

* * *

"Fred wait!!" Hermione yelled at Fred. 

"What! Are you going to tell me that the stupid git is better than... You know what Hermione just stay away from me! Maybe my life is better off not knowing what you do anymore!! Your not welcome in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes anymore either!!" Fred yelled. Hermione started crying now.

"FINE!! I WILL STAY AWAY!! I don't want to see you anymore either Fredrick Weasley!!" Hermione bellowed before running back to the Burrow. Fred felt terrible now, he hated the fact he made Hermione cry, he made her run away, he made her stay away.

* * *

**_Two days later_**

Fred has been pouting around the shop for two days, people complained to George that Fred didn't help them find what they want. George doesn't even know what happened outside the Burrow that day, all he knows is that Hermione and Fred were yelling and Hermione came inside crying. He had to find out what happened, and now.

"Fred! That's the last time I'm taking a complaint about you. Stop pouting about...what are you pouting about?" George asked.

"..."

"Forge tell me now. I'm your twin for Merlin's sake."

"..."

"Fine if you won't tell me, I'll talk to someone who will." George left the shop, 'Hermione always tell the truth.' George thought.

* * *

"Hermione! My bestest gal in the world not counting Ginny. Is Ron here?" George said walking in Hermione's and Ron's flat. 

"No. What do you want? Or did that big git send you here to tell me to read a book about gits like him." Hermione asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hey! That's my twin your talking about! You were just insulting me then." George laughed, Hermione did too.

"Ok George why are you really here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was wondering why you haven't been to the shop in the past two days?" George said. Hermione started to get tears in her eyes, George noticed too, "Mione, what did he said to you?"

"He... He told me to stay away for him...And he also said I'm not welcome at the shop either." Hermione started crying, George walked over to her and put a arm around her.

"I think Fred was just frustrated, and he was hurt that you and Ron moved in together." George said. Hermione looked at him.

"George can I tell you something?" George nodded, "I love him."

* * *

Fred decided to use the twin thought hearing connection. 

'She loves Sred' Fred couldn't hear correctly, he thought he heard Hermione loves someone named Sred? No Sid? OR was it Fid? Or Fed? Fad? Frad? Frid? Fred! Can't be him.

* * *

**Ahaha I love that name thing. I had this chapter planned out in Math class on Friday, everything worked out the way I wanted it too, I might update on Sunday (Tomorrow) after homework.**


	4. Shocking News

**Ok I lied, I made chapter 4 today because a idea just popped in my head. Alright raise the roof!! BTW this chapter is going to be VERY sad. So I'm going to warn you now, someone dies in this chapter. One of my friends said it would be more sadder than Fred telling Hermione to stay away. Don't worry chapter 5 will be a little bit happier.**

* * *

Fred paced around his room, waiting for George to get home, so he can answer his question. Does Hermione love him? That's all he wants to know. 

Pop.

"George!! My bestest twin in the world!!" Fred yelled cheerfully.

"Uhh what happened to pouting Fred Weasley? Is he gone? If so where did he go? I'm glad your back Fred Weasley." George laughed.

"Great. Now answer my question, does Hermione love me?" Fred demanded. George's eyes went wide.

"How did you know? Did you spy on me?" George asked. Fred shook his head.

"No. Twin connection, or did you forget already?" Fred laughed, "So does she?"

Pop. Ginny appeared crying her eyes out.

"Ginny what's wrong?" George asked worried. Fred was worried too.

"It's...It's...IT'S MUM!!" Ginny cried, she fell on the floor.

"What happened?" This time Fred asked.

"She...she...h-h-had a heart...heart attack!!" Ginny cried again. George had tears in his eyes. Fred sat down on the couch. Fred swallowed.

"Is she...Is she ok?" Fred said quietly, Ginny cried even harder, "Oh god..." Fred started crying, George did too.

Pop. Hermione and Ron appeared with Harry of course. All of them were crying too.

"Fred I..." Hermione tried to say but started crying harder. Fred got up and hugged her very tightly. Harry went over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Hermione I'm so sorry for yelling at you...I can't...I can't believe she's gone!" Fred yelled, Hermione and Ginny started crying harder.

"Fred, calm down..." George said quietly.

"Ginny when did it...when did it happen?" Fred asked quietly, Ginny couldn't say anything because she was crying too hard, so she put three fingers up and a shape of a 'o' with the other hand, after that she made an 'm' shape.

"Are we suppose to go to St Mungo's?" George asked. Ginny nodded.

Pop.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Everyone didn't talk to each other, Fred didn't talk because the last thing he said to his Mum...well he yelled at her. This only made Fred feel worse.

"Fred? I don't want to fight right now, after this is over I'll stay out of your life." Hermione said quietly. Fred starting feeling worse than he felt before.

"Hermione, I don't want to you to stay out of my life. I lo...Ok." Fred said quietly too. Hermione started crying again, she turned around and hugged Fred.

"Oh Fred! I can't believe this is the last time I'll talk to you!" Hermione cried on Fred.

* * *

Ginny sat with Harry on the couch near where Fred and Hermione were. Ginny was crying of course. She was terrified that she was the last Weasley girl in the family. It happened too quickly, out of all people, why did _her_ Mum have to die? Ginny felt like screaming, Harry seem to notice Ginny crying harder, so he hugged her. 

"It's okay Ginny, I'm here for you. Don't worry your Mum is in a better place now." Harry whisper in her ear.

* * *

George was in a trance. He couldn't believe his Mum was gone. He should of spend more time with her. Her should have gone to the Burrow everyday, not once a week. Especially at birthdays, Ron's latest one was terrible. George couldn't even imagine how Fred feels right now. He can't take it anymore, he needs to do something, fix something. He can't sit here and cry about it like everyone else. He was George Weasley, the biggest prankster ever at Hogwarts. He needs to do something. George put his head in his heads and started crying. The biggest prankster ever at Hogwarts can't do anything.

* * *

**Aww this chapter is too sad! I promise for a more happy chapter next time.**


	5. Disconnected

**Chapter 5!! Raise the roof!!

* * *

**The Weasleys had a rough two days, since Mrs. Weasley's sudden death. Fred didn't talk much, mostly because he was very confused and sad at the same time. Confused if Hermione loves him and sad about his Mum.. George tried to cheer him up, but then George remember his Mum, and he ended up running to his room. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was closed, the twins didn't feel up to the job yet. Fred felt like he had to tell Hermione that he loves her before it's too late.

"George? Can I talk to you?" Fred knocked on George's door. George opened his door.

"Ok...What about?" George asked confused. Fred hesitated. Should he ask George for advice on girls? George never had a big crush on a girl. "Are you ok Fred? You look confused about something. Is it about Hermione? If it is, please don't tell me. I don't want to hear about." George said coldly. Fred was shocked, the George he knows and grew up with, would never act like this.

"George are you okay? Your acting really weird." Fred asked.

"The funeral place just owled. They said Mum's funeral is on Saturday." George said before shutting the door in Fred's face.

'George I need you to tell me what to do. I want to tell Hermione.' Fred tried to say in George's thoughts. George didn't answer. Fred tried to hear George's thoughts, he used to always hear George's thoughts, and George could always hear Fred's. But something is different, like the connection between them is gone. George's door flew open and George appeared with a concerned face.

"Fred I think something is wrong. I tried to talk to you in my thoughts but you didn't answer." George said worried.

"I tried to talk to you too. Do you think that it's gone?" Fred asked.

"It can't be, we're still twins. Do you think it has to do with Mum?" George replied. Fred thought about it. Only one person can know what's going on.

"Hermione!" Fred thought out loud. George looked at him like Fred had gone crazy.

"I'm not sure I ...umm understand what you want Hermione for...maybe I don't want to know." George said kind of disgusted. Fred seemed to get what George meant.

"No not like that. I mean Hermione will know what's wrong with us."

"Oh."

* * *

Hermione has been sitting around the house for the past two days. Sometimes she bursts out crying, Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to her. Hermione decided to read a book when two identical twins appeared on her couch.. Hermione didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, especially Fred. But that change when she saw the serious faces they had. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Mum's funeral is on Saturday. And we were wondering if you know about twins hearing each others thoughts connection?" George asked. Hermione started getting tears in her eyes about Mrs. Weasley's funeral. Hermione just nodded.

"Great. Our connection is gone. We want to know why." Fred said.

"I think it's because with your Mum dying so suddenly, that you two are so sad, your connection disappeared and will you two please go away." Hermione pleaded.

"Why would the connection just disappear so suddenly?" George asked.

"I can't...Just go away! I can't answer your question right now! Can't you see that!" Hermione cried. George got up and left. But Fred stayed, he needed to know everything. "Go! Fred I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me be!" Hermione yelled this time. Fred shook his head. Hermione started crying now.

"Hermione I love you." Fred said. Right when he said it Ron walked in.

* * *

**Oh look at that! A cliffhanger! Raise the roof everyone! I made a cliffhanger! Please review too.**


	6. Author's Note, it had to come sometime

**This is just to be an author's note because well I want too mostly. So first of all thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, if I didn't have that much reviews this story might of not been continued. So thanks everyone! And who knows maybe if I had more reviews I might add a sequel to this story (Hint hint) And if I didn't have ideas from my friends this story wouldn't be that great, some funny parts wouldn't be there, like Fred jumping out of bed naked, Mrs. Weasley dying, Ron hearing Fred say I love to Hermione, so everyone should be glad my friends gave me some ideas. You got to admit that Fred jumping outta bed naked is pretty funny. And so everyone knows, chapter 6 is doing great, I wrote two pages of it down on paper, rough draft though, so it's not that great on paper, it's not in detail so you'll have to wait till tomorrow for chapter 6 sorry :( Anyways hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I sure enjoyed writing it, planning chapters, and most importantly I love making up a chapter in my head and writing it down on paper, I love how ideas pop in my head when I doing oh let's say Math, or just reading a book, listening to music or just sitting there doing nothing, or watching a movie. So I'm proud how good I'm doing, and this is my first story that isn't just comedy, that's what I mostly do, I would make a comedy story for you to read but believe me when I say this, my comedy stories don't make sense. If you want to read one then pm me, I'll send you a link to one of them. So tomorrow I'll have chapter 6 up, I have an idea of what chapter 7 will look like, so if I don't have homework tomorrow I'll do chapter 7 too, make up for today. I have a reason why no chapter today, I wasn't home till like 7 pm, wasn't my fault either, I didn't beg for a dentist appointment, believe me I would have loved to be at home typing this story.**


	7. Funeral

**Sorry it took so long. It took awhile to write and type this story, it's long, and yeah. Raise the roof!**

* * *

Ron was pissed off now, he can't believe his brother, his own brother, was in love with _his_ girlfriend. Fred could get anyone, but noo, he had to choose Hermione.

"What's going on here! Hermione are you cheating on me?! With my brother! Out of all my brothers you choose him! He's the worst one!" Ron bellowed, "He pulls pranks on all of us!" Fred couldn't believe his timing to tell Hermione. He just realized what Ron was saying.

"Hey! Your brother is standing right here! And she hasn't been cheating on you! And why would she?" Fred yelled back.

"You don't talk to me! And your not a brother of mine either!" Ron bellowed at Fred. 'Either? Why would he say either?' Fred thought.

"You mean I'm not your girlfriend?! Good! I don't want to be! I'm moving to my parents house! I was planning on it a while ago too!" Hermione yelled. 'What? I don't think I should be here...' Fred thought.

"Hermione, do you love him?" Ron asked angerily, 'I shouldn't be here.' Fred thought.

"Ron please don't do this..." Hermione cried.

"Answer it! Do you love him!" Ron yelled this time.

"Yes I do!!" Hermione yelled back. 'She loves me!' Fred thought.

"You!" Ron pointed at Fred, "Get out! Your not welcome here!" Fred wasn't leaving yet, he can't leave Hermione here with Ron.

"Just go...We'll talk later.." Hermione said quietly, not quiet enough though.

"To hell you will! Your not going to go near that git!" Ron yelled. Fred had to get out of there before he made it worse.

Pop.

* * *

George was waiting for Fred to come back. Fred must of told her, that's the only explanation for the lateness. 

Pop.

"And why were you so late on coming back?" George asked.

"I told her. Right when Ronniekins walked in too." Fred said grumpily.

"Ouch. So did Ron ask the question, 'Do you love him?' Cause if he did, he probably get hurt by Hermione's answer." Fred looked at him weirdly.

"How would you know that he asked that question?"

"I didn't. I just thought that...You know what forget it." George said.

Pop. Ginny appeared with a bunch of papers in her hands.

"Good! Your both here." Ginny said, "You two have to plan the..." Ginny took a minute to continue," The funeral for Mum.. Don't you dare do any funny stuff." She warned the twins. Fred and George grinned.

"You sound just like Mum Ginny. Cut some lack." Fred laughed, but Ginny glared at him.

"Cut some lack! How can I cut some lack!? I can't! So maybe if I didn't have so much to do, you can shut your face!" Ginny snapped, "And if someone didn't take over Mum's place this stuff won't be happening!" Ginny yelled, throwing the papers on the floor.

Pop.

"Why did I say that?" Fred asked.

"Uhh because your stupid." George said like it was obvious. Fred was hurt.

"What? I'm stupid? I think that's over the line. Your my twin so you said that you were stupid too then." Fred said trying to act smart. George snorted.

"Just because I'm your twin doesn't mean I'm stupid too. Let's put it this way, I don't love my brother's girlfriend." George said pointing out the facts.

"I don't." Fred mumbled.

"What's that? You don't? Then why did you tell her that you do?" George asked.

"Nevermind! Let's get this done already." Fred started picking up the scattered papers on the floor, "Ok so how about we put magic on it so it fills itself out?" Fred suggested.

"Great idea mate!" George agreed, " So you do love her?"

"Argh! Give it a rest mate!" Fred whined. George shook his head.

"Ah, it's done already." George said, getting up and walking to his room, "Night Forge."

* * *

_**Saturday**_

"So Sorry about your Mum kids, you still got your Dad don't you?" Fred looked at the man weirdly.

"What's your problem?!" Fred yelled at the forth person that said that to them. The man ran off laughing.

"Fred, we need to talk." Hermione said quietly. Fred nodded, "You really think I'm that stupid huh?! You think I would of believed you! You...you foul rotten git!" Hermione yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked confused. Hermione glared.

"It's just some stupid prank huh! Toy with my feelings! Make me love you and say you love me to laugh at me with George! I'll pay you back! I'm leaving the country for now and then I'll come back for payback!" Hermione yelled, "Unless you prove that you love me... to do that you have to make me not leave." Hermione said quietly.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, "You stupid Mudblood!" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Fred, "Crucio!" Fred yelled out in pain. Hermione screamed.

"Ron! No! Stop it! He's your brother! You can't do this!" Hermione cried. George and Ginny were shocked of what's happening.

"RON! STOP IT! MUM WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" Ginny screamed at Ron. Ron dropped his wand, and sank to his knees.

"Fred are you ok?" George asked.

"Yeah I'm ok...course I'm not ok! I just had the Cruciatus Curse on me!" Fred yelled, "Where is he?"

"Fred leave him alone!" Hermione cried, "He didn't know what he was doing!"

"Yes he did!" Fred bellowed.

"Let it go!" Hermione yelled. Fred turned around and glared at Hermione.

"LET IT GO! He was torturing me!" Fred bellowed again, "I think I can pay him back!" Fred yelled. George never saw Fred this mad before, something was wrong, really wrong.

"Fred, you know you can't do this. It's our little brother. It's insane." George said.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW! MUM DIDN'T LIKE US FIGHTING! SO STOP IT!" Ginny screamed at everyone.

"So is this what you planned Fred? Breaking up your family? Well congratulations you've done it." Hermione said bitterly.

"Done what? What prank?" Ginny asked.

"Fred here thought it would be funny to toy with my feelings, so he said that he loves me, right when Ron walked in." Hermione explained. Fred was getting angrier by the minute.

"That's a lie. George knows it is too." Fred said trying not to yell.

"It's true, he really loves her." George said. Ron stormed off.

"Fred you git!" Hermione screamed, "I can't believe you just did that! You really don't love me then!" Hermione started walking away.

"Hermione wait!" Fred called after her. She turned around, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry! That's all you got to say! Sorry doesn't cut it! You ruined my life! I never want to see you Weasley...Fredrick Weasley I mean." Hermione yelled. Ginny was confused, why didn't Hermione tell her.

"Ok someone explain to me what just happened. And Fred if you really loved her, you would of ran after her and snogged the life out of her." Ginny said.

Pop. Fred left.

"Well I better go check on him." George said before leaving.

"Ugh! Nobody tells me anything!" Ginny yelled.


	8. Prankster Style

**Chapter 7!! Whoo! Raise the roof!! Ok I'm at a writer's block for chapter 9, I know this is just chapter 7, but I NEED ideas for pranks for the war, I have some but I need more. Chapter 8 will come soon I promise, this weekend for sure. Next week I probably won't update, I have exams I need to study. I won't have the chapters written anymore, I could write them for a rough idea for the chapter but I don't the class next semester so it'll take longer for the chapters. R&R**

**

* * *

A Year Later**

Fred got over Hermione, in fact, he has a girlfriend now, Angelina, He still worried about Hermione, everyone did. Harry and Ginny got married. Ron and Lavendor got together a week after Hermione left. George dated a couple girls, before he decided he didn't want a girlfriend right now. Fred admitted once or twice, he wished Hermione was his girlfriend, but that was never going to happened. Fred was sure George forgot about it.

"Fred, someone wants to talk to you. Why does everyone want to talk to you? Why not me?" George asked.

"Sounds like someone is jealous that I'm better than you." Fred laughed. He walked in the front store.

"There." George pointed to a lady in the corner of the shop. Fred walked over to her.

"What pressure to be asked for Forge, what can I do for you miss?" Fred asked with a grin. The lady laughed.

"Oh Fred! I missed you so much!" The lady hugged him.

"Uhh who are you?" Fred asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Get. Out." Hermione looked at Fred with a hurt look, "Sorry I mean your kidding, your Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, the one and only." Hermione laughed, and hugged Fred again.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovely moment, but Fred Angelina sent an owl for you." George said.

"George it's Hermione!" Fred laughed. George looked at Fred like he'd gone mad.

"Are you ok Fred? I think you've gone mad." George laughed.

"George it's really me." Hermione giggled.

"Oh...sorry Hermione." George said walking away.

"So Hermione, have you had any boyfriends? I did," Hermione bursted out laughing, it took Fred awhile before he knew why,"I mean I have a girlfriend." Hermione's face fell.

"You still do?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Angelina. She's cool."

"I thought that the whole year you would...I guess it was all a prank then huh? The whole year I believe that you loved me, but you didn't. I came back because I believed you! Am I too much of a bookworm for you!?" Hermione yelled.

"No , I love that you read books." Fred said.

"Obviously you don't! I'm way better then Angelina! I guess you'll never know." Hermione yelled again.

"Know what?" Fred asked raising a eyebrow.

"Everything about me! Instead you'll be with Angelina!" Hermione started crying, "I'm better than HER!"

"You are NOT better than me!" Angelina yelled at Hermione, "Are you cheating on me Fred?" Fred saw Hermione smirk.

"Yes! Yes he is! With me." Hermione lied," Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend Fred! All the nights you could have told me!" Fred got really scared now.

"Is this true?!" Angelina yelled, "How long has this been going on?!"

"About a year ago. Since I've disappeared. Fred knew where I was all along."

"Do you love her?!" Angelina yelled.

"No I don't!" Fred finally said.

"I knew it! It was all a prank! Toy with my feelings and go out with someone else! I'm SO going to pay you back Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione left with a satisfied smile.

"Angelina let me explain-"

"-Don't...We're done." Angelina left. Fred felt like yelling at Hermione, cursing her. Fred stormed upstairs and slammed the door shut.

* * *

George had a lot of complaints again, only this time about people yelling at each other. 

"Ugh! That's it! Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is closed for the weekend!" George yelled at everyone in the store., "FRED! Get down here now!" George bellowed. He heard a door shut and then he heard Fred running down the stairs.

"What's up?" Fred looked around the shop, "What happened here?"

"What happened he asks! I'll tell you what happened! Three people yelled at each other and everyone complained about it!" George yelled.

"Yeah... about that...Why are you so mad about it?" Fred looked at George weirdly.

"Why am I so mad?! Because...because we're closed for the weekend!" Fred looked confused now.

"But aren't we always closed on the weekends? Cause last time I checked we weren't open." Fred laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. What were you doing upstairs by the way?" George thought for a moment, "Maybe I really don't want to know."

"Ew no I wasn't doing that." Fred said disgusted, " Hermione pretty much asked for a war, so I'm giving her one, prankster style. You in?" Fred grinned the grin that says he's planning something big.

"Need you ask mate? If it's a prank war I'm always in." George made a evil grin. Fred laughed.

"Not always." George's look was priceless, this only made Fred laugh harder.

"What one haven't I been in?" George asked.

"Ahahaha..the...ahahah...one...hahaha about...hahahahaa..Snape...AHAHA... and Lee and I...ahahahaha had a...ahahahahahaha prank war...ahaha with the seventh years...AHA" Fred said in between laughs.

"Where was I? What year were we?" George asked.

"You were out snogging Katie I think, and it was the sixth year." Fred said trying not to laugh.

"Well Hermione wants a war, a war she'll get." George grinned, "What is it about anyway?"

"She thinks I was toying with her feelings, and she made Angelina break up with me. Supposably that was a start to payback. Well nobody does that a Weasley twin." Fred explained. George nodded. Fred did a evil laugh and George joined in.

"Mwahhaa...What do we do first?" Geroge asked.

"Mwaaha...What? Well, I'm going to write her a letter." Fred said like he already had this all planned out.

* * *

**_The Burrow_**

"So you declared war against the twins? Twins because Fred would ask for George's help." Ginny said laughing, Hermione laughed too.

"Yeah I guess I did, you in?" Hermione asked, Ginny looked shocked.

"I thought I was already in?" Ginny said.

"Right... It's just two guys, should be easy enough." Hermione said, "Is that the twins owl?" Hermione pointed to the window.

"It is."

* * *

**If you have any ideas for pranks please tell me. Thanks.**


	9. Letters

**Chapter 8!! Raise the roof!! This chapter looks better on WordPad, because the letters all have different style of writing which makes it cooler. But oh well. I have writer's block on chapter 9 so help me out peoples! R&R**

_

* * *

Dear greatest, wittiest, Hermione._

_I totally agree I deserve payback. BUT since I'm a Weasley twin, I declare war! Me and George vs you and Ginny. You have my wishes of luck, have a great day._

_Your bestest prankster,_

_Fred_

_P.S Love you_

Hermione bursted out laughing.

"Mione he's serious you know. He wants war. Let's write back." Ginny laughed

* * *

_Dear bestest prankster Fred._

_I accept your war, Ginny is helping me of course. I just want you to know I love you too, the war starts now, I don't need your luck because you need it more than me. Your going to regret this war too. When Ginny and I are done with you, you'll come crawling to me, begging me to forgive your foolishness. So have a fine day yourselves._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

The twins bursted out laughing, Man, she'll regret this war more than us!" George laughed, Fred already started writing back.

* * *

_Dearest Bookworm, Hermione._

_So glad you accepted. Wish you a wonderful time. I wish you were here though, so I can snog you, but I have Angelina instead...wait you made her break up with me. I would never wish that you were here, because well you'd scold me and George for our products we made, even though we're NOT at Hogwarts anymore. So perfect prefect have a grand time trying to prank us._

_Lots of love_

_Fred Weasley_

"Wow he's taking this to the extreme." Ginny said, Hermione huffed angrily.

"Course he is. When doesn't he? I wonder what he's planning." Hermione wondered.

"I know! I'll write back." Ginny said excitedly.

* * *

"Oh no. A Howler from Ginny!" A scared George said. 

"Open it! Quick!" Fred jumped be hide a couch.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! HERMIONE IS CRYING FROM THAT LETTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH A THING! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED!! YOU ARE TO COME TO THE BURROW AND APOLOGIZE TO HER!" The Howler shredded itself.

"That was the scariest thing in my life." Fred said terrified.

"Never get Ginny mad again. She's way scarier than Mum and that's saying something." George said terrified, Fred nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to The Burrow? If we are, I'm NOT going in first." Fred said. George thought for a moment.

"I'll go. You stay here." George decided.

"Are you trying to kill yourself! Ginny is mad!! She'll kill you for sure!" Fred argued, but George shook his head.

"Course she won't, I'm her favourite twin." George grinned. Fred frowned.

"I thought I was." Fred said. George snorted.

"Yeah right mate, she sent you the Howler, did she not? So I'm clearly the favourite." George laughed.

"Are not! I am!"

"She'll kill you if you go!"

* * *

_Dearest greatest sister, Ginny._

_Fred is very sorry, and we want to know what the winner team gets. We want the loser team embarrassed for a long time. How about Fred and I will wear short pink dresses in high heels for a day to make it better a tight one, very tight and low cut. And you two have to be our testers for our products for a year. Nevermind we will wear the dresses for a week._

_From favourite twin_

_George._

Hermione and Ginny bursted out laughing.

"They should have to wear the dresses for a year!" Ginny suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ok are we writing back?" Hermione asked.

"No need too 'Mione! We're staying here for the weekend, like we always do." One of the twins said. Hermione and Ginny froze.

"Aww look at that, are they scared of us?" The other one laughed, they both whispered something.

"Why are you staying here?" Ginny asked, "I mean you didn't even ask me or Harry."

"As a matter of fact you invited us. The Howler you sent us was terrifying by the way." One of them answered. Ginny smacked herself for not remembering it, "And our shop is always closed on the weekend as Forge reminded me not too long ago."

"And we wanted to spend time with Mrs. Potter." The other mocked. The girls looked at each other and screamed.

"You two! Change our hair back to normal!" Ginny yelled, pointing at her purple hair. The twins high fived.

"Only if-" Fred started.

"Hermione-"

"Says-"

"That-"

"She-"

"Believes-"

"Fred." George finished with a nod.

"No! Because it's not true!" Hermione snapped back.

"What if I say I believe Fred?" Ginny asked.

"We'll change yours back." Fred said simply.

"Sorry 'Mione but I need my hair to be normal. Fred I believe you." Ginny said, one of the twins flicked their wand and Ginny's hair went back to normal. Hermione huffed.

"Is there anyway I can change it myself?" Hermione mumbled, the twins snorted and ran upstairs to their old room. Once the twins got to their room their bursted out laughing, and fell down.

"Did you see the look on 'Mione's face when she saw Ginny's hair was purple!" Fred laughed.

"Yeah it was priceless! Is there a way she can change it back herself?" George asked.

"Yeah." Fred heard some giggling be hide the door, "They did something." Fred said getting up and trying to open the door.

"Those prats." George mumbled. A note slid inside the room, Fred picked it up and read it out loud,

_Do you really think you could get away with that? To open the door you have to say 'Draco rules my world.' Have fun._

_Ginny & Hermione._

_

* * *

_

**Mhwaahha change of direction of the story! I'll take any ideas you can come up with for pranks on both sides, or if your cheering for a team then an idea for the team your cheering for and they just might do the prank (Hint Hint) Also if you want this story to go on for a while then well who knows maybe I'll keep this story going on for along while till I can't think of anything they could do. R&R**


	10. Planning

**Chapter 9!! Raise the roof!! Whoo! I figured out what to do!! Get over the writer's block!! YAY!! Chapter 10 should be easy now!!**

* * *

"Sorry Gred, but I can't stay in here if we are to win this war. Draco rules my world." Fred looked disgusted when he said that. The door opened and George ran out the door, Fred just walked. When they got downstairs they saw Hermione and Ginny laughing, "Very funny indeed, don't know why we didn't think of that." Fred said sarcastically.

"Actually that was all Ginny's idea." Hermione laughed, "And it was hilarious! So you said it huh? Feeling a bit disgusted Freddie?" Hermione laughed, "Don't know how I love you though, if Draco rules your world." Ginny started laughing harder.

"Just wait till your prank, your going to so regret that." Fred said angrily, and he stormed outside. Hermione started laughing harder now, George actually started laughing.

"Are you laughing at your partner?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Yes I am. Because it's funny that he's having a prank war against the girl he loves! I don't get why they don't just go out." George laughed while walking outside. Hermione had an idea.

"George! Wait I gotta tell you something." Hermione called. George kept on walking, "Wait! Argh!" Hermione ran after him.

"Georgie boy! Why did bring the enemy?" Fred said pointing at Hermione.

"She followed me." George said.

"I wouldn't have come if he stopped walking and listened to me." Hermione snapped.

"Oh is little Hermione angry? Well nothing I can do about that, so why don't you run away for a year again." Fred said angrily. George snorted, "What are you snorting at?!"

"Why he asks. How about because you two are having a loovveerrr'sss fight." George bolted back to The Burrow.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK GEORGE WEASLEY!!" Hermione yelled, "I don't love him!"

"If you don't then why do you say you do?" Fred asked.

"You do it too!" Hermione raised her voice. Fred snorted, "What!"

"I say it because it's true. And I'm only having this war to prove that I do."

"HA! Why would you have a war against the person you love?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a prankster so when there's a chance for a war I take it. And why do you care so this much?"

* * *

"So did you say it?" Ginny asked, George nodded, "Great! Now I wonder if they are snogging right now." Ginny laughed. 

"Yeah, then maybe this war will be done. Mwahhaa I love this plan, this evil plan." George did the evil laugh, Ginny joined in.

"What evil plan?" Harry asked walking in the door.

"The plan to get Hermione and Fred together." Ginny said.

"Really? Can I help?" Harry asked.

"Course you can. The more people the better." George said, "Well I think we did it." Ginny nodded.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU FREDRICK WEASLEY!! I NEVER DID!!" They heard Hermione yell.

"Ughh right when I thought it actually worked, Hermione yells." George shook his head. Hermione walked in the door, "Mione! How'd it go?" George asked happily.

"What do you mean 'how'd it go?'" Hermione asked angrily.

"I mean how'd it go with Fred?" Geroge said.

"Why are you so interested? It doesn't matter! Your the enemy!" Hermione yelled.

"Not really." George mumbled while walking out the door.

"Not really! Are you saying that your crossing Fred?!" Hermione yelled at George.

"Why is Fred the enemy?" Harry asked.

"Fred is the enemy because Hermione is having a prank war against him." Ginny explained. Harry was still confused but he didn't want Hermione mad at him.

* * *

"So what's the plan now?" George asked. 

"The plan is that we... Ok I don't know." Fred look ashamed.

"You don't know? Wow The Fred Weasley doesn't know what to do." George laughed.

"Oh shut up. I know now!" Fred jumped up off the ground, "YOU! Are going to tell Hermione to meet me at Diagon Alley for a date."

"That's a prank? Go on a date with Hermione? Your losing your touch." George shook his head.

"Well? Go!" Fred yelled. George started walking back to The Burrow, "He doesn't know that I'm not going on the date, Neville is." Fred laughed evilly. Pop.

* * *

"Hermione Fred wants you to meet him at Diagon Alley for a date." George said walking back in The Burrow. 

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Fred wants you to meet him at Diagon Alley for a date." George repeated slowly.

"He wants a date?" Ginny asked.

"Yes he does, something isn't right about it though." George said.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well because why would he want a date if you two are having a war." George said.

"Your right, then I'll send someone else on the date, how about...Parvati." Hermione decided.

"But isn't she dating Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Your right, will who then?"

* * *

"Neville please go on this one date with Hermione." Fred begged. 

"Sorry Fred but I'm dating Parvati so I can't." Neville said.

"But...but I need you to do this." Fred pleaded. Neville shook his head.

"I won't do this. And why don't you just go on it? You asked her for a date didn't you?" Neville asked, "Mione is a nice, pretty, caring girl, just go out with her."

"Fine I will." Fred got up off the floor he was on. Pop.

"Hey Nev." Parvati greeted, "I just got an owl from Hermione asking me to go on a date with Fred."

"Really? Fred just asked me to go on a date with Hermione."

"Are they dating?! That's SO cute! I gotta tell Lav!" Parvati did the girly scream. Pop.

* * *

"So he didn't want too?" George asked. 

"He said he was dating Parvati so he couldn't. And he wanted me to date Hermione." Fred mumbled. George laughed.

"Why don't you? She's nice and has a sense of humor, I don't get why you just don't go out with her." George said.

"I'm not going out with her." Fred snapped.

"That's not what I heard." George mumbled.

"What did you say?" Fred asked.

"I said that's not what I heard. I heard from my twin brother, that he's going on a date with Hermione Granger." George answered, Fred got a weird look on his face that usually meant that he's planning something.

"Your going on the date."

* * *

**Whoo! Sorry Chapter 10 won't be made for a while.**


	11. Uh Oh

**Chapter 10!! I had some spare time, or time to kill. So here it is! Plus I could make it because I just have a math exam tomorrow, should be easy. So Raise The Roof people!! R&R too!!**

* * *

George stared at Fred, trying to see if he's gone crazy or something, "I'm...I'm going on the date?" Fred nodded, "But...Why?" Fred laughed.

"Why not? You look like me don't you? Except for the ear and all." Fred laughed.

"I'm not going on this date Fred, that's that, I'm not going. Either you go and say your going on the date or go on it." George walked back to The Burrow.

* * *

"He wanted you to go on the date?" Ginny asked in disbelief. George nodded, "But why?" 

"Wait a minute." Hermione said, "Why are you telling us this stuff? Aren't you on his team?" Hermione asked. George snorted.

"Touchingly yes and no. Yes I do help him, and no I'm not on his team nor am I on your team."

"Touchingly? Why did you use that word?" Hermione laughed.

"Well it came out, and so I couldn't not say it." George explained.

"Where's Fred right now?" Harry asked.

"Outside, right where Hermione left him too."

"I was thinking, maybe Hermione goes on this date and Fred goes. And so then Hermione tells Fred how much she loves him and wants to marry him and have kids with him..." Harry trailed off.

"Go on, I'm liking this plan already." George laughed, "Maybe I'll go tell him right now."

* * *

"Do I have go on this date??" Fred whined. 

"Your going on this date." Fred opened his mouth to whine again, "No buts." Fred smirked.

"BBBuuuutttttt MMMMuuuummmm, I don't wannnnnaaaa!!!!" Fred whined again.

"Butt Mum? That's what I am to you? A butt Mum? So you haven't noticed that I'm a guy?" George laughed.

"Fine! Butt Dad!" Fred kind of yelled. George shook his head. "I'm NOT going on this date!"

"Yes you are. You CAN'T back out of this date with Hermione." George walked away.

"I can! And I will!" George kept walking, "I have no twin!"

"You wish!" George yelled back.

Pop.

"Who are you?" Fred asked the stranger, "What are yo."

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you get this letter. I'm sorry but I can't go on the date, ask George for details. He probably won't give them to you, because he doesn't know them! The reason why I can't is because I made a mistake for seeing you again. I hope you can forgive me. I'm going to be away for a while, no one knows where I'm going. I don't even know where I'm going. And tell George, not to try and find me. I'll do the prank war thing when I get back, which should be in two weeks. I know this is pathetic, I need time alone to think about stuff. And I never do this but it just hit me, that it's been a year since my Mum died. And I need to be alone. I'm really sorry._

_Love_

_Fred Weasley_

"Something is wrong. Fred would never do this. He never wants to be alone. And that's not his writing either." George said worried. Hermione remained quiet.

"Obviously there is. George, how was he acting when you were with him?" Ginny asked.

"Like himself, he wasn't sad or mad in fact, he called me Butt Dad." George laughed, "And Fred would never leave without telling me first. In fact he would never leave without me." George pointed out.

"Ok, so what are we concluding?" Harry asked. Ginny and George thought for a bit.

"He was kidnapped." Hermione said quietly. The three looked at her, "What else could of happened?"

"By who though?" George asked.

"Who do we know hates Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Draco." Ginny said.

"Ron." Harry added.

"Percy." George said.

"Goyle." Ginny added.

"Crabbe."

"Snape."

"Umbridge"

"Ok ok, so a lot of people do." Hermione sighed, "Who do you think did it though?"

* * *

**Tell me who you think took Fred! I'm giving you one hint, in the last chapter someone said there were going to tell someone something about someone and someone. Haha lets see if you can get it! I love this story, it has so many twists in it! Don't worry the prank war is still going to go on, it's on hold right now, I still need ideas for pranks for each team. I'm going to keep making chapters til I have no more ideas for the story. So if you have ideas to make it more awesome, feel free to tell me. Review please.**


	12. Kidnapper

**Chapter 11!! Whoo!! Your probably waiting to know who got Fred, right? Well your going to have to wait (Nyah Nyah) I'm evil, I know. R&R**

* * *

"Well, since of all the people that might of took him...I think...I don't know." Ginny said tearfully.

"Who would want to want Fred suffer?" George asked, only one person George could think of.

"Snape?" Harry asked, George shook his head, "Umbridge?"

"Maybe, but I don't think she could get here, I don't think she even knows where The Burrow is." George said.

"Malfoy? He hates the Weasleys" Harry said, George thought for a moment. Hermione spoke before he could.

"No. Malfoy wouldn't take him, he might hate the Weasleys, but he wouldn't kidnap one. He wouldn't want his hands dirty by touching a Weasley." George nodded.

"Percy? I don't think he would want to step foot here." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I don't think Crabbe and Goyle are smart enough to do something like this." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, your right Harry. No he wouldn't would he?" Hermione asked, the three nodded.

* * *

Fred was thrown in a room, he was blind folded, so he couldn't see who was doing this. 

"Who are you!" Fred yelled, the kidnapper didn't answer, "Answer me!" Fred heard a door shut.

'Argh! Whoever is doing this is SO dead...once I can move again..' Fred thought, 'I wish George could hear me again... Then I would be...what if I never get found? I'll probably die here...And Hermione would never know that I really do love her...I can't die!! Not yet! I'm too young!'

* * *

"So he really did take him huh?" Harry asked. 

"That stupid git! I can't believe he would do this!" George yelled.

"George, we WILL get Fred back. We just need to find out where he is." Ginny said, George snorted.

"Ha. And how long would that take?!" George yelled and stormed upstairs. Hermione looked close to tears.

"We...we have to find him...we just have too...if we don't then...I don't know what I'll do...what George will do...please Ginny..." Hermione started crying.

"We will Mione. Don't worry. We will." Ginny said.

* * *

"Crucio!" Fred yelled out in pain. 

'Who is this git!! Why is he doing this!' Fred thought.

"Maybe now you'll stay away from her!" The kidnapper yelled.

'He sounds familiar...' Fred yelled out in pain again.

* * *

"George?" Harry knocked on the twins door, "Can I come in?" 

"You don't want too, the door still has the curse on it. I can't get out, the only way is too say...I can't say it!! Ask Ginny!" George replied. Harry shook his head.

'Fred where are you?' George thought.

* * *

"Crucio!" The kidnapper yelled again, and Fred yelled out in pain. 

"What do you want!!!!!" Fred yelled.

"I want you to say, your going to stay away from her!" He replied.

* * *

"Ginny? George said there's a curse on his door, so he can't get out, unless he says something." Harry said, Ginny's eyes went wide. 

"I thought we took it off?" Hermione said, Ginny nodded slowly, "But then how...HE did it!!" Hermione yelled, "How did he get in here!!??"

"He couldn't of...could he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...I just don't know..." Ginny said quietly, Hermione started crying.

"Ginny!! We NEED to find him!! He might kill Fred!!!" Hermione cried.

"That's what I'm afraid of, if we try and find him..." Ginny said.

"EVERYONE!!! I heard him!!!" George's voice yelled. The three ran upstairs to the twins room.

"Break the door down!" Ginny yelled. Harry broke the door.

"I heard him!! He was yelling out in pain, and wondering who it was and telling him to stop it." George said, Hermione started crying harder.

"Can you talk to him?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno I'll try.." George said, 'Fred can you hear me?' George asked in his head.

* * *

'Fred can you hear me?' Fred heard his twin say. 

'Yeah I can, you need to help me. Before...'

"Crucio!"

* * *

"He said we need to help him before..." 

"Before what?!" Ginny yelled.

"He didn't say." George said. Hermione stood up.

"I'm going." Everyone looked at her, the Potters were confused, but George knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Going where?" Ginny asked, Hermione shook her head.

"George, your coming too." George nodded, Ginny was really confused now.

"Where are you going?!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry Ginny but we have to go." Hermione apologized.

Pop.

* * *

"RON!! Open this door!!" George and Hermione yelled, banging on the door. He didn't answer. 

"Ron!! Open this door now!!" Hermione yelled. George couldn't take it anymore.

"Expulso!" The door flew open.

"Avada Kedavra!!"

* * *

**!!! I wonder who said that!! Is it Ron? George? Hermione? Or Fred? I hope nobody dies, maybe Ron (Ha ha I'm mean) That's not a hint either. Review!**


	13. Dead Not really

**I couldn't wait anymore!! So here's chapter 12!! Raise the roof!! R&R**

* * *

"GEORGE!!!" Hermione screamed, "Ron how could you!!!" Fred felt split in half. He's other half was gone...George didn't deserve it, he didn't do anything... Why should he have to die? Ron is the only who deserves it, not George...Why? Why did he have to die? He couldn't be dead, he just can't.

"Hermione I..." Hermione punched Ron in the nose.

"Never talk to me again! Fred let's go." Hermione walked to Fred and helped him up, "We're taking George too."

Pop.

"Hermione! Fred!! Are you okay?" Ginny asked running over to them, Hermione shook her head, "What's wrong? George?" Ginny knead beside George and checked for a pulse, "GEORGE!! Did he...did he do this?" Hermione nodded, Harry hugged Ginny. Hermione looked for Fred, but he disappeared.

'Fred, where are you?' Hermione thought.

* * *

Fred couldn't take it anymore, he can't be with anyone, especially Hermione. She's the reason why he's dead! It's her fault!! Fred started running now, he doesn't know where he's going. Maybe there's a time turner somewhere. Yes that's what he's going to do, find a time turner. 

Pop.

"Go away Hermione."

"No, you need to know that's he's dead, and you can't do anything about it!" Hermione cried. Fred shook his head.

"He's not dead. A Weasley twin never dies." Fred said.

"Fred, whatever your planning, can not work!" Hermione cried.

Pop.

"You going to ruin the future!!"

* * *

Fred appeared at the Ministry. 

"How may I help you?" The desk person asked.

"Yeah um, I was wanting a Time Turner." Fred said awkwardly.

"Why?" Fred thought of something.

"Because I need to fix something." Fred felt like smacking himself, "I mean I'm researching a creature that only appears at this one spot for a day, and that was yesterday." Fred lied.

"Right...Okay, here you go." The person handed Fred a Time Turner.

Pop.

* * *

Fred already knew how this thing worked, shouldn't be too hard. Fred span it. 

"Ron!! Open up!!" Hermione said, banging on the door.

"George!" Fred said happily. The two turned around and looked at Fred.

"Fred what are you..."

"Can't explain." Fred put the Time Turner around George.

* * *

"What was that all about?" George asked. 

"I just saved your life! And that's all I get?" Fred laughed.

"What?" George asked.

"I. Just. Saved. Your. Life." Fred repeated slowly.

"You saved my life? How?" Fred shook his head.

Pop.

"FRED!! YOU!! You!! George?" Ginny asked. George laughed.

"Yeah, George? Look at what you did." Fred laughed.

Pop.

"Fred, honey, remember our date tonight." Hermione said sweetly, almost too sweetly.

"What? Date? Tonight?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Freddie, our date tonight. Or did you forget already?" Hermione asked angerily.

'Something isn't right...' Fred thought.

'You think? What happened to the prank war?' George said in Fred's head. Fred opened his mouth to respone but closed it.

"AHAHA!! You fell for it!!! AHAHA" Hermione laughed, "Let's see what you can do now Weasleys."

* * *

**Ahaha, how many of you thought Hermione was serious? So George didn't really die, I'm not that evil...yet. So please Review!**


	14. opposites do attract

**Raise the roof!! Chapter 13!! Done in half in hour!! New record!! Yay!! Woo!!**

* * *

Fred was hurt, why would Hermione do that to him?

"Hermione? Don't we have a date tonight though?" Fred asked, smirking. Hermione stopped laughing.

"Wh-what? We do?" Hermione stuttered, turning red.

"Yes, don't you remember George telling you, I want to have a date with you?" George looked at Fred like he was crazy.

"Yeah...But I thought that was canceled." Fred laughed.

"No, it wasn't. It would of been if Georgie here actually died."

"IgottagothenbyeFred." Hermione said in one breath, and she ran back to The Burrow.

"Did you get everything she said?" Ginny asked, Fred and George laughed.

"No, but I'm sure it was 'I love you Fred.' I'm sire if it." George laughed, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ok I better go check on her."

* * *

"Can you believe him?!" Hermione yelled. 

"That he actually wants a date?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! Can you believe that!" Ginny laughed.

"No, I guess I can't" Ginny said sarcastically, Hermione glared at Ginny, "I'm just saying, maybe you should just go out with him. It might not be as bad as you think." Hermione snorted.

"He's Fred Weasley! The trouble maker! How can it not be bad!?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you why," Fred said walking in, "because I'm not exactly what you believe I am to girls I love." Hermione went red, "And I can see I make you blush too." Fred added.

"N-no you d-don't." Hermione stutter.

"Yes he does Hermione!" Ginny laughed, "I'm going to go see George." Ginny walked out.

* * *

"So Hermione blushes when Fred talks to her?" George asked. 

"Yes she blushes alright. Now was Fred serious when he said they had a date tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Yes he was. I think our plan is going great." George and Ginny did the evil laugh.

"I bet one sickle that they are snogging right now." Ginny betted.

"Your on Gin." George agreed. Fred walked out, looking pretty happy, Ginny looked at George that pretty said 'LOSER!!'

"Ello George, Ginny. And the bestest person in the world 'Arry Potter!!" Fred laughed.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"Sure you want to know?" Ginny was smiling now, she was sure she was going to win.

"Did you snog her?" George asked, Fred grinned, "You did?" Fred nodded. Ginny held out her hand at George, "Shut up." George pulled out a sickle and put in Ginny's hand.

"You betted against me?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah...Shouldn't you be proud that Ginny won though?" George asked back.

"Why? You are supposed to win!" Fred said.

"I'm going to go talk to Hermione." Ginny walk back to The Burrow.

"So you actually snogged her?" George asked.

"Yes I did, right when Ginny left."

* * *

"He kissed me Ginny!!" Hermione screamed happily at Ginny. 

"So I've heard."

"Can you believe it?!" Hermione ran upstairs, to get ready for her date.

"Believe it or not, I can't believe it." Ginny said to herself.

"Why can't you?" Harry asked walking in.

"Because it's Fred and Hermione. Fred the trouble maker and Hermione the bookworm." Ginny explained.

"Yeah well I guess opposites do attract." Ginny nodded.

"Maybe they'll get married someday. Then Hermione will be my sister in law!" Ginny screamed in joy and ran upstairs to help Hermione.

"I don't them. I guess I'll never will." Harry shook his head.

* * *

**Aww poor Harry. So Fred & Hermione are going to on the date, that was planned in the early chapters. I'm starting to make them get a little bit closer now, so yeah. Don't worry something BIG is going to happen to make it interesting. Review please.**


	15. Gossiping With Ginny

**Chapter 14!! Whoo!! Raise the roof!! I'm going to try and finish this story this weekend, so review please!**

* * *

"Ginny, why do I have to wear make up?" Hermione whined.

"Because you got to look like your dating Fred Weasley, and that means make up." Ginny laughed.

"But make up isn't my think!! I don't want to look like I'm trying to impress him!!" Hermione whined again, Ginny just shook her head.

* * *

"I can't believe YOU are going to date Hermione Granger." George said. 

"I know, I always thought she would marry Ronniekinns." Fred laughed.

"Ok, so where are you taking her?" George asked, Fred thought for a moment, "You don't know?"

"Well...not exactly." George shook his head.

"Why don't you take her to the shop and have a romantic dinner in our flat?" George suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea." Harry said walking up to them.

"Yeah, I better go set up then."

Pop.

* * *

"Come out already Hermione!" Ginny begged at the bathroom door, "It can't be that bad!" 

"It is! I can't believe I let you help me!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh come on! Your the only one who most likely thinks it's bad!" Ginny heard Hermione snort.

"She isn't coming out?" George asked walking up the stairs.

"No, she said it looks bad." Ginny said.

"Mione you have to come today! Fred can't wait for the date!" George yelled at the door. Hermione opened the door quickly.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! You look beautiful." Ginny gasped looking at Hermione, wearing a black skirt that's just above her knees. And a red shirt that has blue flowers around the neck. Hermione blushed.

"Fred is waiting at the shop for you." George said.

"O-ok...Umm do I go now?" Hermione asked.

"Wait half an hour then you know he'll be ready." George laughed, Hermione smiled.

"Come on Hermione, we got some gossiping to do til then." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to Ginny's old room.

"What they doing?" Harry asked walking up the stairs.

"Gossiping, what do they have to gossip about?" George asked.

"Don't ask me about girls. I don't even get their emotion stuff."

"And your married to who again?" George laughed, "Ginny is like one to be emotional and scary a lot of times."

* * *

"Ok, so spill. When did you love Fred?" Ginny asked, Hermione went redder then before, "Had to be a while ago right? Oh my god! Did you love him when you were with Ron?" 

"Ginny stop! Ok I did love a while ago, when I was with Ron too." Hermione answered.

"Then why were you with Ron? And not Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Because I didn't know he loved me back. And I guess Ron just reminded me of Fred."

"Aw that's so sweet." Ginny sighed, "You didn't noticed that Fred was nervous around you then?" Ginny asked.

"He was?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes. He loved you since the Yule Ball Hermione. I found out when George accused him of liking you." Ginny laughed.

"Wow I had no idea he did."

"HERMIONE!! FRED IS HERE FOR YOU!!!" George called.

"Half an hour passed already?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it did. Well get going!! Your true love is waiting for you." Ginny teased, Hermione blushed and walked out of the room, "I hope they get married." Ginny said quietly to herself.

"Hermione, you look beautiful."

* * *

**Aww...Sorry the date isn't in this chapter, I'm really mean i know :p Next chapter there's going to be something BIG happening!! Review!**


	16. The Date and Big News

**Chapter 15!! Whooo!! Raise the roof!! This story is almost done, probably three more chapters and it's done. R&R**

* * *

"You look just beautiful Mione." Fred said looking at Hermione.

"Thanks Fred." George started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Fred asked.

"Nothing...Just the happy couple that's going to snog all night!!" George bolted upstairs before they could deny it.

"So...umm ready to go?" Fred asked putting out his arm, Hermione smiled and took his arm.

* * *

"So you said it?" Ginny asked after laughing. 

"Yes I did, I bet that they are going to snog all night." Ginny smirked.

"I bet two Galleons that they are going to shag tonight." Ginny betted, George thought for a moment.

"Your on Gin." George grinned, "This time I'm going to win." Ginny snorted.

"Yeah you are going to win...not"

* * *

"This is beautiful Fred." Hermione gasped when she walked in the flat. Fred grinned. 

"Well are you done drooling?" Hermione playfully hit Fred's arm, "Cause if you are then let's eat this delicious food." Hermione smiled, and nodded, "Splendid." Fred pulled out a chair for Hermione and Hermione sat down.

"You know, your actually different when no one is around." Hermione said, Fred smirked.

"Am I now? Well I'll have to change that now won't I?" Fred laughed.

"A good different I mean." Hermione blushed at what she said.

"How good? Like goody two shoes good? Or sweet, cute boyfriend good?" Fred grinned.

"What would you do if I said goody two shoes good?" Hermione laughed.

"Then I would leave you here by your lonesome." Fred laughed.

"Ok then the second one, even though your not my boyfriend."

"Well then that's going to have to change then." Fred laughed. A awkward silence fell while they were eating.

"Fred?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yemmhhmm." Fred said with a mouth full of food.

"Do you really love like you say you do?" Hermione asked, Fred swallowed.

"Yeah I do. Why?" Fred asked.

"Because I," Hermione blushed, "I love you too!!" Hermione jumped up from her chair and ran to Fred and kissed him.

* * *

"I'm telling you I'm going to win!" George argued. 

"Whatever you say." Ginny was getting tired of George arguing.

"HEY!!!!" Fred's voice yelled. George and Ginny ran to the fireplace in the living room, "George, you can't come home tonight." George was confused.

"I thought we were staying here for the weekend." George said.

"Oh yeah, well don't pop in." With that Fred's head disappeared. Ginny held out her hand.

"What did I say before? Oh yeah that they are going shag tonight." Ginny grinned.

"Shut up." George pulled out two Galleons and gave it to Ginny.

"Thank you." Ginny's eyes went wide, so she ran upstairs again, but she came back down soon after.

"What's wrong with you?" George asked, Ginny grinned.

"I'm pregnant!!" Ginny screamed in joy, George grinned and got up and hugged his sister.

"That's wonderful news Ginny."

* * *

**That's the BIG event by the way, Ginny pregnant!! You were probably expecting something else right? If so I wannna know what you were expecting the big thing to be. Review!! Maybe if I have a lot of reviews I'll be nice and make an extra chapter (Hint Hint) Or a sequal to the story, so if you want a sequal after this story is done, then I wanna know if you do.**


	17. Breaking A Promise

**I decided that this is the second last chapter of the story. So enjoy. R&R**

* * *

"Harry!!" Ginny yelled, Harry came running downstairs. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Harry asked, catching his breath.

"I'm pregnant!!" Harry grinned.

"That's wonderful news Ginny." Harry ran over to Ginny and hugged her, "Do Fred and Hermione know?" Harry asked.

"They're busy right now, if you know what I mean." George laughed.

"Well I'm going to owl them!!" Ginny ran upstairs.

"I wouldn't if I were you!!" George yelled.

"So they are-"

"-Yes they are. I wouldn't be surprise if Mione ends up pregnant tonight." George laughed.

"Hermione isn't like that George and you know it too." Harry said, George rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Dad!" George ran upstairs before Harry could hit him.

"Weasleys are weird." Harry said quietly.

* * *

_Dear Hermione and Fred_

_Having a good time? Well sorry to bother you but I couldn't wait til tomorrow to tell you two. I'M PREGNANT!!!! Can you believe it?!! I mean me, pregnant!!! Can't wait to see you two tomorrow._

_Love_

_Ginny_

_PS, Hermione we have gossiping to do when you come back!!_

"Ginny's pregnant!!" Hermione screamed in joy.

"Yeah.." Fred said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Fred just shook his head, "Ok, well we better go back to The Burrow." Hermione got up from the couch they were talking on.

* * *

"Hermione!!!" Ginny ran to Hermione and hugged her. 

"I came as soon as I heard." Hermione said, Ginny looked around.

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked.

"He said something about the Leaky Cauldron, and left." Ginny's face fell, "What's wrong?"

"He's mad at me..." Ginny said quietly, Hermione was shocked.

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I...nevermind. Forget I said anything ok? We have some gossiping to do." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her upstairs. Once they got to the room Hermione is staying in, Ginny shut the door.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"So what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Did you two you know?" Hermione's eyes widen.

"No! We didn't! We talked, that's all we did!" Hermione said.

"You just talked?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded.

"Yes that's all we did. I dared Fred to tell George not to come home that night for fun." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well you sure tricked us" Ginny laughed. Fred bursted though the door.

"Ginnnyy!! My pregnant sister!!!"

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked, Fred looked at Hermione.

'Mione!! My dearest girlfriend!! And yes I am a little bit drunk!!" Hermione got up and walked out the door, "Did I say something wrong?" Ginny looked at Fred with disgust before walking out the door after Hermione, "Women!! So emotional!!" Fred yelled at the two.

* * *

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione on the couch. Ginny looked at Hermione, she looked like she was going to cry. 

"I can't believe him.." Hermione looked down,"He said he doesn't get drunk...He lied to me Ginny." Hermione started crying.

"Hermione remember this is Fred, the jokester. You can believe everything he says to you."

"He promised me, he'll never get drunk." Hermione said quietly.

"I don't keep promises..You should know that by now Mione." Fred laughed. Ginny got up and walked over to him and punched him in the gut.

"That's for lying to Hermione," Ginny punched him again, "And that's for breaking a promise to her." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and walked upstairs.

"Blimey Fred, don't get Ginny mad, I thought you'd remember the Howler from her." George shook his head as he passed him on the way upstairs.

"Fred, I can't believe you would do that to Hermione." Fred looked up at Harry, just when Harry decided to punch Fred in the nose.

* * *

**Poor Fred..How can he get out of this one? Review please!! I promise the last chapter will be long, I'm going to spend all day, today and tomorrow and Sunday, in fact it'll two parts of it. So review, I know there hasn't been a prank day but I didn't have any ideas for it. **


	18. Girly Punches Part One

**Part one of chapter 17!! Raise The Roof!! Review!!**

* * *

"Hermione, he deserved it!" Harry argued. 

"He was git, but he didn't to get punched in the face because of it!! Only Malfoy deserves that!" Hermione yelled.

"Mione, why don't you calm down." Ginny said.

"No!! I won't!! Because your husband punched my boyfriend in the face!!" Hermione stormed out the door.

"Harry! Why did you have to do that?!" Ginny yelled and followed Hermione downstairs.

* * *

"Are you okay Fred?" Hermione asked, when she saw Fred sitting on the couch with his head down, "I'm sorry Harry punched you in the face." 

"I deserved it." Fred said quietly, "I was a complete git. I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore." Hermione walked in front of him.

"Fred look at me." Hermione demanded, Fred looked up, "Nothing will make me not want to go out with you okay?" Fred shook his head.

"I don't deserve you Mione...You know that deep down." Hermione kept back the tears from falling.

"Fred I-" Fred stopped her.

"Don't say it.."

"Just kiss her already!" Ginny yelled, Hermione smiled.

"I really have to go to the bathroom Mione.." Fred got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione ran after him and kissed him

* * *

"Ginny, seriously your punching is great, I think I have bruises now." Fred laughed. 

"I have girly punches Fred!" Ginny argued back, Harry snorted, "Have something to say Potter?" Ginny asked angrily.

"No, no I don't..." Hermione saw Harry smirk, "Only that you have manly punches!" Harry bolted outside.

"You come back here Potter!! My baby had no father!!" Ginny yelled, Ginny soon went to bed.

"I bet Harry is going to get punched by her." George laughed

"Yeah, it really doe hurt when she punches you." Fred rubbed his stomach, George laughed at him, Fred smirked, "GINNY!! GEORGE SAID YOUR FAT!!!" Fred yelled, George's eyes widen. Ginny ran downstairs screaming like manic.

"GEORGE WEALSEY!! I'M NOT FAT!!" Ginny tackled George and started punching his gut.

"Ginny!! Fred lied!! George didn't call you fat!" Hermione yelled. Ginny jumped at Fred like cat and started punching him. George started laughing at Fred now, even Hermione laughed at Fred. Ginny finally stopped punching.

"That was for lying Fred Weasley." Ginny walked back upstairs.

"Oh shut up you two." Fred got up and walked into the kitchen. George looked at Hermione.

"Go to him Mione," Hermione smiled, "I know you want to snog him." Hermione blushed now, George laughed and walked upstairs. Hermione walked into the kitchen to see Fred with his head on the table and his hands on his stomach.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked, Fred didn't answer, "You can't ignore me forever Fred, I'm your girlfriend." Fred didn't answer again. Hermione huffed angrily and walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room. Fred decided to out there too, he walked out and sat right on Hermione's lap.

"Hello Darling." Fred laughed and moved beside her.

"So you finally decided to talk to me." Hermione said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Freda asked, Hermione got up and sat back down, but on Fred's lap.

"You." And she kissed him.

* * *

**Aww isn't that sweet? Anyways I'm working on the last part of this chapter, so now the time you tell me if you want a sequel, because it all depends on you, and if you want a sequel then the story ends differently than if there isn't going to be a sequel.**


	19. Girly Punches Part Two

**Aww last part!! Well I thought about the sequel, and I'm going to make one, but it's not going to be made for a couple weeks, so your gong to have to be patient.**

**_

* * *

Seven Months Later_**

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Fred asked on one knee, Hermione smiled.

"Yes!!" Hermione jumped up and hugged Fred, "Of course I'll marry you!!"

"Your not going to regret it either." Fred grinned.

"I've got to write to Ginny, if she's not the first one to know, she'll kill me. Those hormone's of hers are horrible." Hermione laughed.

* * *

_Dear Ginny & Harry_

_Guess who's going to be your sister-in-law!!! Me!! Fred asked me to marry him!! We're in engaged!! Can't you believe it??!! This is SO cool!! I can't wait to talk to you soon!!_

_Love,_

_Hermione (& Fred)_

"Harry!! Mione and Fred are engaged!" Ginny screamed in joy, "He proposed on her birthday, that's soo romantic.." Harry came running to the living room.

"They're getting married?" Harry asked.

"Yes they are!!" Harry looked like he was going cry of happiness.

* * *

_Dear George,_

_She said yes!! This is wonderful!!_

George snickered at his twin's words, 'Who knew he would use the word wonderful.'

_I just noticed how lame that sounded..Hermione is changing me into a girly man..Anyways I had to tell you._

_Fred_

_Ugh he didn't let me write anything til now..So I hope you can come to The Burrow tonight. I'm (Mione it's WE not I) having a party there for the engagement. It'll be wonderful if you can make it._

_Love,_

_Hermione (Fred, notice how I put 'Love' instead of nothing.)_

George laughed at stupidity of them writing that letter, and sending it to him. Fred must of sent it, Hermione wouldn't want it to be sent.

* * *

_Dear Hermione & Fred of course,_

_That's SO cool that your going to be my sister-in-law!! Harry looked like he was going to cry when he found out. I just know you two are going to be happy for the rest of your lives together. Your so perfect for each other. Your going to be a Weasley!! Haha that's sounds so funny, Hermione Weasley._

_Love Ginny unfortunately Potter_

_PS Just joking I love the last name Potter_

"Your going to be Mrs. Weasley!!" Fred teased, "That's sounds so unusual." Fred laughed.

"Yeah well...Your Mr. Weasley!!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm always called Mr. Weasley at the shop though." Hermione playfully hit Fred's arm.

* * *

_Dear George,_

_Ahahahaha You owe me three Galleons!! I won!! Again!! Oh burn on you Georgie!! Come to The Burrow today for Hermione and Fred's engagement party._

_Love_

_Ginny._

_PS Loser!!_

George shook his head, 'Well better get going then.'

Pop.

* * *

"Hermione!! Congratulations!! I can't believe your getting married!!" Ginny hugged Hermione, which was hard to do since Ginny is pregnant. 

"Blimey Ginny, what do you eat?" Fred laughed, Ginny glared at Fred, "I'm just saying-"

"Fred shut up right now." Hermione whispered.

"I'll shut up now." Fred sat down on the couch.

"That's right Fredrick Weasley." Ginny sat down on the chair, "So when are you getting married?" Ginny asked.

"Well we thought about in two months." Hermione answered quickly, "Hormones." Hermione said quietly to Fred.

"That's pretty fast." Ginny said, Fred snorted, "What's wrong pig?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, just that two months is kinda long." Fred replied.

"Ginny maybe we should talk up in your old room?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded. They got up and walked upstairs.

"So you and Hermione huh?" George asked.

"Yeah, pretty unbelievable huh." George laughed.

"That letter you sent me was pretty funny." Fred laughed.

"Hermione didn't want to sent it."

"So your moving out then?" George asked suddenly.

"You really don't want me to grow up I guess." Fred laughed a bit, George had a serious face that Fred stopped.

"Fred you know that I don't want you to move out." George said quietly.

"Yeah but you don't want Mione around all the time, do you?" Fred asked.

"What if...what if I bought a house for all three of us to live in?"

"George, Hermione and I should live by ourselves." Fred said.

"I did buy a house you know, but for you and Hermione, not you, Hermione and me. Just for you and Hermione." George grinned.

"You what? You bought a house for me and Hermione?!" George nodded.

"Lee said he needed a place to live, since you and Hermione are getting married, I said he could live with me."

* * *

"George bought us a house!!" Hermione screamed in joy and jumped up and kissed Fred. 

"Yeah he did." Fred laughed.

"You have the bestest twin in the world!!"

"Hermione you know I only have one twin right?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes but he's the best brother you have, "Fred opened his mouth, "Brother, not sister." Fred smiled.

"I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

**Ahaha!! I made it a cliffhanger!! Oh burrrnnn!! And your going to have to wait a while for the new story!! I'm evil!! Ahahahahahaha!! Who knows maybe if I get reviews I'll make the new story this coming week (Hint Hint)**


End file.
